The Blind Master
by LordYoda
Summary: Ayumi was tired of sparring with sticks. But when Order 66 takes the lives of many Jedi, Ayumi is the only Jedi Knight, recently initiated, to survive. Before her powers were immense. But now are they enough to stop the Sith from destroying the remnants of the Jedi Order? I try to publish a new chapter every day.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story with the first part being based on the fan film Hoshino since I found that part of the film so good and interesting I just had to incorporate it. The rest of it is original. Any feedback in the reviews would be amazing - I can take suggestions for plot as well since this is being written on the go. A PM would also be brilliant!**

**\- BibbiYoda**

**And may the force always be with you.**

* * *

Ayumi Nardor was tired of sparring with sticks.

The endless clatter of wood on wood annoyed her. There was always a new bruise in a new place. Her master would lecture her endlessly on the importance of sparring when all she could think of was getting her lightsaber.

"The most important thing about the lightsaber," her master called out as he clashed sticks.

"It is not the design," Ayumi grunted as the stick hit her side.

"It is not the colour," she lunged with her staff.

"It is not the power," she dodged a wide swing from her master.

"It is not its abilities," Ayumi saw her master lift his guard from his abdomen and gave a last swing.

She was knocked back as her master flicked his hand just before she could hit him.

"It is its ability to be turned off."

Ayumi gave her master a hard stare as she got to her feet. She could hear the other padawans sparring around her in the duelling hall.

"I know," Ayumi grunted, "You've been telling me this for the past three weeks."

"Patience, my young apprentice," her master smiled. "You are almost ready."

Ayumi gave a curt bow and walked off to the changing room. Her robe clung to her sweat-soaked body. She stood in front of the mirror and looked for the bruises of the day. A large one had begun to form on her back and some red markings on her arms and legs indicated she was going to be in a lot of pain for the rest of the week. Padawans were denied medical assistance for their bruises from training. The only time they could go to the medic-bot was when something was seriously wrong and that usually meant you were about to die.

After changing into fresh robes she walked into the meditation chamber. There was one spot she preferred in that room. It was next to many stones which she had, regretfully, hoarded over the months. She sat on the smooth wooden planks and bowed to the master sitting on a platform at the front.

Other padawans were in the room as well. Mostly the older ones, however. Younglings were meant to have their force training overseen by their masters.

_Welcome, Ayumi_

She kept her eyes closed and responded to the master.

_Greetings, Master Koon._

Ayumi felt the familiar tingling sensation at the tips of her fingers and she let it run through her body and into the environment around her. She reached out with her mind to the stones and her body. The ground slowly grew distant as she felt herself rise from the ground. The stones created a halo around her as she reached out with the force. Ayumi could feel the presence of her fellow Padawans and she let their thoughts and feelings leave her mind. Her mind was empty now, a place to relax and contemplate.

Ayumi had improved in meditation significantly. It had even gained the attention of Master Yoda, who agreed to help train her with the Force. She had become more skilled in Form IV of her combat as well. Under Master Yoda, she learned to channel the force through every movement, making her a blur when she sparred in her exams. She was agile, quick and sharp, nailing everything her masters taught her.

A couple of hours later she went back to her dorm. Ayumi couldn't get rid of the sense of longing she had for her lightsaber. It constantly appeared in her dreams. She could imagine her constructing a blade that was light but powerful. It would balance her power with humility. She would use the inevitable emotions she would have and balance it with the knowledge that she would only use the saber for the good of all.

The next day, Ayumi woke to her regular routine and headed to the meditation chamber after her meal. Her master, however, caught her in the hallway.

"Ayumi, you are ready."

"For what, Master?" Ayumi couldn't hide her excitement.

"Follow me."

The two headed down the hallway to a room she had been told never to enter without permission. She had seen glimpses of it when Jedi Masters opened the thick doors, but she had never entered.

However, she could sense something. It was a conflicting sensation. Power with peace.

When she stepped through the doors, she didn't need to reach out with the Force anymore. There was light at the end of the walkway. It was humming and flickering. It seemed to call out to Ayumi, telling her to choose. The light almost blinded her. The wall was shining.

Ayumi knew what to do. She sat on the flat stone in the middle of the enclosed room, surrounded by the crystals in the rock face, and reached out with her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the presence of every crystal, each like a person with their own personality and attributes. She just had to find one that worked for her.

On the surface she could feel all of the crystals radiating justice and power. Most padawans found their crystal among them, but Ayumi wanted something more. She wanted not only that, but peace and tranquility. She did not intend to devote her life to fighting in the looming clone wars. She could easily be killed and what good would that do?

Ayumi reached deeper into the rock's surface, a brow furrowing a little as she searched. She felt warmer as she dug further until she finally found one. It radiated strength and agility but also a sense of calm she had been looking for. She smiled and began to draw it out of the stone face. She could feel the stones parting as the crystal emerged. Ayumi kept her eyes shut and held out her hand as the kyber crystal settled in her palm.

"Interesting choice, Ayumi," her master said. She could hear him smiling.

She opened her eyes and her eyebrows arched a little. It was pulsing like a heartbeat. It was a blinding white and Ayumi had to squint to see it.

Ayumi's master took her out of the room and they were taken back outside the door.

"You are to meditate on this crystal all day," her master instructed. "Then, find me and I will take you to Huyang."

Ayumi sat in a private chamber. Usually they were reserved for knights or masters but her master had allowed her to take his chamber for the day. Ayumi was happy that she could not only sit in silence but also be surround by her master's presence. She strived to be like him. The infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She sat in the empty room and stretched out her mind to the crystal on the floor in front of her. She imagined justice and peace intertwined together with knowledge and wisdom. She imagined speed and power seeping into the blank crystal until the sound of humming reached her ears. It grew dark outside and Ayumi still hovered in the air of the meditation chamber. She could sense that some padawans had been meditating on their crystals throughout the day but they had left a couple of hours ago. Ayumi, however, stayed longer. She wanted this to be exactly as she believed.

Ayumi woke, feeling strangely exhausted. She was lying on the floor of the meditation chamber. She slowly got to her feet, groaning as her arms and legs popped. As she looked behind her, she could see her crystal on the ground. It was pulsing at a gentle pace. The colour surprised her. It was a bright yellow, almost like the sun.

Ayumi opened the door of the chamber and stepped out. Master Kenobi was waiting for her outside.

"I was getting worried about you," he said.

They walked to another room she had never been to. It was dim and the walls were a plain grey. Some other padawans were there are well. All of them looked older than her. A droid appeared out from the shelves behind the counter the padawans were clustered next to. It blinked a couple of times, its eyes bright.

"Is this the last one, Master Kenobi?" the droid asked.

"Yes Huyang."

One by one the padawans described their saber to him and Huyang searched in the many cupboards and drawers before handing a box with lightsaber parts in it to the apprentice. Ayumi was last to approach the droid. She had seen her saber for many days in her meditations and dreams.

"Last but definitely not least," the droid said in a raspy metallic voice. "And you are?"

"Ayumi"

"Very well then. You know the drill. What is it you seek." The droid looked at Ayumi's face closely.

"Something light and agile but powerful. It is a justice seeking weapon but also one for knowledge and study." She had been practicing this for a while. A couple of older padawans had told her what they said and she had built off them.

"Very interesting," the droid mumbled.

The robot disappeared amongst the shelves, opening many compartments and muttering to himself from time to time until he gave a satisfied sigh and approached Ayumi.

"You have a choice now," Huyang rasped. "One or two?"

Ayumi accepted the box and looked inside. Two lightsaber sets were inside, with one shorter than the other. The other padawans mumbled with a little jealously but it became quiet when Master Kenobi shifted his position a little and gave a hard stare to the padawans.

"Go to a station and start," Huyang instructed.

There were some boxes covered in cloth on the ground. Each padawan kneeled in front of a box and placed the contents of the box they were given neatly on it. They retrieved their kyber crystal from some treasured spot and put it directly in front of them.

Huyang fiddled with some buttons and a hologram came up in the middle of all the boxes.

"Please follow this diagram to construct your saber. Do not be like the last group I had and rush – you will only get a saber that doesn't work or many injuries."

Huyang hobbled over to Ayumi and presented her with a rolled-up piece of paper. Paper was almost non-existent after a battle destroyed many libraries and records. Everything was moved to a computer database.

"Follow this well," Huyang muttered. "It will require much strength and concentration, but you can pull it off if you try."

Ayumi unrolled it and studied the plans carefully. Some padawans had already begun to construct their sabers. Parts floated in the air and clicked into place.

Ayumi closed her eyes and pictured the plans in her head. She reached out to all the parts on her table and found the right parts she needed. The pieces for one lightsaber hovered unsteadily in the air but it straightened out into a long line. Ayumi then felt for the kyber crystal in front of her. She transferred some of the energy into the power source of her second, shorter saber and then placed the crystal into the chamber of the parts floating in front of her.

Ayumi closed her eyes and pushed the parts together. She heard and felt the parts click into place. Her energy was draining. Controlling so many pieces at the same time was difficult, but those hoarded stones proved to be useful.

She set the lightsaber down with her mind and felt for the parts of the second saber. This was more manageable as the parts were smaller and simpler. They clicked into place easily and Ayumi screwed the last part into her saber. She could feel a warmth radiating from the sabers in front of her, but she did not dare to open her eyes. She could hear the buzzing of lightsabers around her and the satisfied sighs from the padawans around her.

Master Kenobi walked to her side.

"You can open your eyes now." He seemed amused and his force signature radiated pride.

Ayumi slowly opened her eyes and gasped with delight at the two sabers in front of her. Those nights of waiting and dreaming, the days of meditating for the saber she wanted – they were over now. She was ready for her final test.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has followed my story! Your support is amazing :)**

* * *

Usually Padawans began training at about 13 years old. But, in Ayumi's case, the council was willing to make an exception. She remembered standing in front of the jedi masters, intimidated by the presence of many legends in front of her but still ready to face whatever she had to. Master Yoda had allowed her to start being a padawan at 10 years of age, but only under the training of himself, Master Koon or Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi willingly volunteered, and Ayumi's training had begun.

Unlike the other padawans, she did not wish to grow a braid. She found it a frivolous symbol which would only annoy her by constantly tickling the back of her neck. Instead, she wove a string of light beads the same length as her chin-length hair and tied it to the headband she always wore.

From this point on, to become a jedi knight, it was a long wait. Padawans were expected to complete 10 years of one to one training with their master. However, Ayumi couldn't wait. When Master Kenobi discharged her, she would instead go to the empty training hall and practice everything he taught her. Ayumi allowed no room for mistakes. Over the course of five years of training under Master Kenobi, she had to be sent to the medic multiple times because of malnutrition and exhaustion. She refused to eat a meal until she got a technique right, which earned her a reputation with the council.

When she witnessed the graduation ceremonies, she noticed that the youngest jedi knight would always be 23 years old. But when she constructed her two lightsabers three months before her final exam, she was 16 years old. Whilst padawan transferal was rare, in the last three months of training she was sent to Master Yoda who was one of the only Masters to know form 4 and the basics of Jar'Kai (double lightsaber combat).

"Again Ayumi," Yoda called out from his chair as he floated around her.

She took a deep breath and leapt into the air, deflecting the stun bolts from the training bots. Ayumi was blindfolded and exhausted. Not only did she have to channel the force through her body, but she had to focus on the use of both her sabers and sense her surroundings.

Ayumi was proud of her abilities, but that didn't mean Master Yoda always found a new way to challenge them.

Ayumi grunted as one of the stun bolts hit her. She spun to avoid an incoming bolt and deflected another back to the droid. It fizzed and fell to the ground with a heavy bang.

"Good," Yoda encouraged. He held up his hand and the droids flew back into their spots on the wall.

"Focused, you must be," Yoda said as Ayumi clipped her sabers back onto her belt and took of her blindfold. "Almost ready, you are," Yoda nodded.

"Thank you, master." Ayumi gave a low bow and walked out of the training hall. She used to feel battered and bruised after all the sparring Master Kenobi gave her, but the exhaustion she felt after training with Master Yoda was almost a victory. Her movements were getting more fluid and the droids rarely hit her now.

On her last day of training, Yoda took her to a different part of the training hall. This room was darker and the walls were covered in scorch marks.

"Spar with Master Kenobi, you will," Yoda said as he floated into the room with Ayumi walking beside him.

She raised her eyebrows as her old master walked into the room, his characteristic smile comforting her.

"Well, Master Yoda," he smiled. "She is ready."

"Yes," Yoda's force signature radiated with satisfaction. "Yes."

Ayumi walked to the centre of the room and faced Master Kenobi.

_Hello Master_

_Hello Ayumi_

She had been practicing her force communication and hadn't opened her mouth to speak in several days.

Ayumi unclipped her sabers and readied herself as Master Kenobi did the same. She waited patiently as he straightened his belt and held his lightsaber out.

Ayumi ran towards him and lept into the air just before he was about to hit her, catching him by surprise. Her lightsaber was hit away as she spun them in continuous attacks, leaping from side to side until she was a blur in the room, flipping around Master Kenobi with her lightsabers tracing yellow lines through the air.

She could sense the pride in Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, but she didn't let that throw her off.

Her lightsabers flew through the air as Master Kenobi deflected each strike, but she could tell he was growing exhausted. His force signature was growing fainter with every blow as she jumped high above his head. Her blades felt lighter with each strike and she could feel energy flowing through her body.

Master Kenobi held up his lightsaber to meet the blades of Ayumi, but then she twisted her body, knocked him off his feet and held her blades to his chest.

Master Yoda sighed with satisfaction.

_Got you, _Ayumi smiled.

She stepped away from him and helped him to his feet.

"She is most certainly ready," Master Kenobi told Yoda. "I have a small matter to talk with you, now."

Ayumi bowed and left the room, feeling proud. She couldn't hide her excitement as she walked into the meditation chamber. Ayumi was more than ready for her test the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumi was buzzing with excitement in the meditation hall. Her stones were spinning faster around her as she concentrated on preparing for tomorrow. If she could beat Master Kenobi, she suspected she would be ready. However, she eventually contained her excitement. Master Kenobi would have as well.

Despite her usual refusal to eat without training through dinner, she relented for one day. She was exhausted and needed to keep her strength for tomorrow. The food was simple and bland. It was meant to provide all the nutrients they needed without making it too pleasurable. Extravagance was not the way of the Jedi.

Ayumi woke on the day of her testing to a commotion outside. Her master had been sent to guard Senator Amidala along with his senior padawan Anakin Skywalker. That meant that she was unable to test – her master had to be present.

She sighed and rolled out of bed. Ayumi was, however, patient. She ate a meagre breakfast and headed to the training room. She blindfolded herself and summoned the training droids for another day of practice.

The next couple of days were a mess. Master Kenobi had been captured and Master Windu had sent a strike team to rescue them. When they returned, Master Kenobi had sustained some injuries and his Padawan Anakin had lost an arm. Hundreds of Jedi had perished, and the temple was suddenly quiet.

However, Ayumi was still determined to prove herself. She was permitted to join Master Kenobi in the many battles of the Clone Wars and was a valuable asset. On many occasions, she saved the lives of many troopers and jedi and led her own squad, even as a Padawan. Ayumi was determined to leave each battle with every member of her team alive, sometimes healing them in the middle of the war.

However, in a skirmish, she was left to face Count Dooku alone.

Ayumi ordered her squadron to merge with another and then she walked down a dark passage alone. She could sense the dark side of the force growing as she walked into a chamber.

"You came alone."

Ayumi kept her lightsabers out and walked further inside. She would not be swayed by his words.

She heard the angry buzz of another lightsaber behind her and turned to meet a blow from Count Dooku. He was the same man who faced Master Kenobi and she would not let him leave unscathed.

Ayumi dug her foot in the ground then propelled herself into the air concentrating on the energy flowing through her. She remembered all of her training with Master Yoda and launched a flurry of attacks, never letting him make a strike himself. Ayumi felt the energy of the objects around her become a part of her body as she swung her lightsabers through the air like a raging sun towards the Count's red blade.

She let out a yell, bringing one of her lightsabers across his arm, causing a shallow gash. He took a few steps back and glared at Ayumi, his hatred sending hot waves towards her. She let her mind cool and remain blank. Master Yoda had taught her that fear and hate were ways that the Sith controlled you.

Count Dooku walked menacingly towards her. Ayumi readied herself and leaped into action, attacking him with increased ferocity from every angle. He retreated a little and put his hands out, bringing down a heavy pillar. Ayumi focused on the pillar and pushed it up and out, grimacing as she did. She did not see Count Dooku's lightsaber fly towards her and did not meet it in time.

Her lightsaber burned her eyes as she pushed the red lightsaber away from her face, screaming in pain and frustration. Ayumi dropped to the ground, feeling her face. A large scar stretched from her hairline to her eyes. She could not see.

Ayumi curled up on the ground just as she heard someone call out to her. She heard a ship take off as the familiar presence of Master Koon came closer. Ayumi felt his hands lift her gently and the darkness swallowed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayumi woke to a familiar voice calling her in her head.

_Ayumi_

She opened her eyes to nothing but brightness. Her hands groped in front of face and felt the lump of a scar. She could sense the medic bots around her. Master Kenobi was kneeling next to her bed.

"Master," she whispered, turning her head in his direction.

"Thank the force," he muttered. "I was getting worried."

She tried to sit up but was attacked by a wave of nausea and she turned away to control it. Master Kenobi's hands held her up.

"Easy. You've been out for a couple of days."

"Master," Ayumi whispered again. "Am I…"

"Yes. The medic bots said that you will live, but your sight will not come back."

She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes but she would not let them fall. Ayumi kept the tears prisoner inside of her. She would not let them escape. Her emotions meant nothing now. What is gone is gone.

Ayumi did her best to stand up, relying on support from the bed to allow her to walk.

"Do not rely on the fact your sight is gone," Master Kenobi said. "You are strong with the force, let it guide you."

Ayumi did as he instructed and stood up on her own, feeling a weak, but still present, form of energy flow through her to keep her upright. She sensed everything in the room from the medic's tray to the door on the other side. One of the medic bots rolled to her and handed her a stick. It was long and smooth. Ayumi used it to support her weary body as she walked out of the medic room.

"But the news isn't entirely bad." Master Kenobi walked beside her. "Master Yoda wants to speak to you."

Ayumi nodded and let Master Kenobi's force signature envelop her, guiding her. His presence was always warm and fatherly like.

Finally, they reached an open room. Ayumi could sense the presence of many other jedi in the room and knew she was in front of the council. She bowed and stood in the direction of Master Yoda's force signature.

"Courageous, you have been," Yoda said.

"I did what I had to," Ayumi replied, surprised at how smooth her voice was despite feeling on the verge of collapse.

"Survived, your squadron has. They have reported to me of your selflessness." Yoda's force signature was becoming difficult to read.

"The Jedi council has made a unanimous decision to promote you to the position of Jedi Knight without formal testing," Master Windu said. "You have fulfilled every single part of the Jedi trials in your battle with Count Dooku and your participation in the Clone Wars. Usually we would ask you to meditate for a day. But given that we could be called to war at any time, that is not wise."

"I understand, Master Windu," Ayumi couldn't hide her smile.

Ayumi could feel Master Yoda walk towards her and she knelt as he untied her string of beads from her headband. Master Kenobi's force signature glowed as he received the beads, tucking them into his pocket. The familiar, soft buzz of Master Yoda's saber met her ears as he moved it from her left to right shoulder.

She stood up, taking one last bow to the council before hobbling out of the room.

Master Kenobi took her back to her room.

"Well. I suppose you have achieved your goal now," Kenobi said. "You are elegible for a padawan, you know..."

"Yes. But I do not want to teach now, given my current injuries."

"The council will still want you to continue to fight," he said. "You are the youngest padawan to be knighted and Master Yoda has unusually high faith in you."

Ayumi sighed.

"As long as I don't have to fight any more sith lords alone, I will be fine."

She could feel him smile.

"Get some rest. I expect a briefing to be held tomorrow."

The door closed with a soft thud and Ayumi closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ayumi hobbled unsteadily to the dining hall, feeling the eyes of some padawans and younglings on her. She reached out for a plate and sat at the nearest bench, resting her stick on the table. Ayumi felt Master Kenobi approach her. She nodded at him in acknowledgement and continued eating.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"A lot better than yesterday. How do I look?" He laughed.

"Not too shabby. The Jedi council are holding a meeting with all the knights in about an hour."

Ayumi nodded and continued to eat what she presumed was a protein bowl.

She walked up the stairs carefully, feeling each step with the stick, her foot and her mind. Ayumi could hear light chatter when she reached the top. The chatter quietened a little when she entered. There were not many in the room, but some eyes were focused on her, mainly the scar.

The talking died as she felt Master Windu stand up.

"Count Dooku is dead," he said, causing a burst of chatter. Master Windu held his hand up for silence.

"The chancellor has been rescued from General Grievous' ship, but the Grievous has escaped."

Ayumi extended her senses around the room to guess who had killed the Count. Most of the feelings were guarded and she did not force her way in. But there was one emotion that was disturbing her. The guilt was overwhelming in him. The feeling of having done justice overpowered by the dilemma of murder. Ayumi knew how it felt after all her battles in the Clone Wars.

What concerned her most, however, was the lack of control. She could sense the dark side forming like a cancer inside him. The longing for justification of his deed kept him from suppressing it. Ayumi turned her head a little in his direction. It was Anakin.

Ayumi listened to Master Windu with a sense of detachment. She listened as he detailed a strike on the planet Grievous had retreated to. Master Kenobi would go first, and a squadron would follow. Some knights left the room to organise the troops.

Ayumi stood among a cluster of other knights, but she made sure to stand close to Anakin. She had to know what was troubling him.

Master Windu addressed the rest of the knights and the council was dismissed. Ayumi hung back in the room until Master Kenobi stood to leave.

Master Yoda was the last to exit the room, leaving Ayumi alone with Master Kenobi.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"About Anakin," Ayumi sighed, leaning on the hologram panel in the middle of the room. "Something is wrong."

"Ah." Ayumi could feel Master Kenobi stroking his beard and she smiled a little. That habit never went away.

"Did he say anything after Count Dooku's death?"

"No. He seemed too concerned with saving me and the Chancellor to care."

"Please watch out for him. I sense something is happening."

Master Kenobi smiled.

"Looks like being blind isn't as bad as it seems," he chuckled.

Ayumi shot a look at him as best as she could and walked out of the room.

Her sleep that night was restless. She kept having visions of pain and death. They were not hers, however. She saw the clones raise their blasters in unison and turn them on the jedi knights and masters leading them. One number kept coming back to her in these dreams and it made her shiver. She had no idea what it meant, but she knew it was bad. Number 66.


	7. End

Can I be honest, I sort of lost the flow of the story by now so here is a one-shot ending. They are separated into chapters but still.

I will be posting a new story by the end of this week so stay tuned.

* * *

Chp.7

Master Yoda had left for the Battle of Kashyyyk along with some other Jedi knights, leaving Ayumi alone at the temple with the padawans and younglings. She did her best to comfort them. Some felt insecure without their masters. After all, some of the younglings were only three or four years old. She did her best to entertain them, using the force to play games and make them laugh. But as she played, she could not help but worry about her Master. Eventually, she left the younglings under the care of some older padawans and headed to the meditation rooms.

Ayumi reached out into the universe, searching for Master Kenobi. She finally found him Utapau, fighting General Grievous. Ayumi watched, or at least her mind did, as he kicked Grievous' metal leg, crying out in pain. She chuckled. Master Kenobi never got smarter.

He was kicked away and clung to the edge of the platform they were fighting on. Grievous held the electrostaff high in the air to strike him down as Master Kenobi summoned the blaster on the ground and shot him in the chest. Ayumi let out the breath she had been holding. Master Kenobi always found a way.

He made his way back to Commander Cody and got into the saddle of a large, four-legged creature, retrieving his lightsaber from the commander as he yanked the reins and climbed up the wall. Ayumi's relief was soon replaced with horror as she watched the clones turn a canon in his direction and fire, knocking him off the saddle and into the water far below.

She broke off her view of him. Ayumi did not sense his presence disappear, however, so she knew he was alive. But her force dreams had been coming true. She searched for the rest of the Jedi, her mouth turning dry. Each squadron leader received a hologram from a hooded figure. In a dark, sinister voice, it said "Execute Order 66".

Each Jedi was fired at as they struggled to defend themselves from both the enemy and the clones. She saw Master Koon's ship burn and fall to the ground. The lightsabers disappeared from the battlefield one by one. She could see Master Yoda grimace in pain, clutching his chest as the reality of the deaths reached him. Two troopers approached him, their blasters pointed at his head. His eyes narrowed and he jumped, swinging his lightsaber. She saw their bodies slump to the floor. Chewbacca moaned and hurried away as Master Yoda climbed onto his back.

Ayumi breathed a sigh of relief. At least not all the Jedi were gone.

But she could sense something approaching the temple. Ayumi hurried outside and sensed scores of troopers marching towards her, with someone in the lead. His anger was powerful and intimidating. Ayumi could almost see him in her mind. His eyes glowed yellow and his mind was clouded. Her worst fears had come true. Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side.

She rushed back to the temple, bringing the younglings who were playing in front of the doors inside. Ayumi stumbled on the last step but soon regained her balance. Holding her stick in front of her, she yelled at everyone in the temple to take cover. The troops were coming.

Ayumi knew better than to face him. She pulled up her hood and hurried to the back exit along with other padawans and younglings. One by one ships left the temple. Ayumi took a shuttle to the senate meeting room where she could sense many senators gathering. She needed answers.

She shielded herself from view using a simple Jedi mind trick and hid in one of the pods, listing to the Chancellor. It was the same sinister voice she heard over the holograms, ordering the death of countless Jedi. Ayumi could no longer hold back her tears. She cried as she heard the Chancellor call every Jedi a traitor to the republic and that they would be hunted down and killed. The Empire had formed.

She heard Senator Padme Amidala say beside her "So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause."

Ayumi could sense every senator stand up and cheer, as the representatives from Naboo walked past her, leaving the pod she was hiding in.

Chp.8

Ayumi felt that she could trust Senator Amidala and she followed her along with Senator Organa to a ship docked outside. Just as the doors began to close, she slipped inside, hiding inside of a storage cell.

Ayumi felt a different sort of pain close to where she was hiding. She concentrated and found Senator Amidala touching her stomach tenderly. Ayumi gasped as she felt a life form inside of her. The senator was pregnant.

However, she had not been married – Ayumi had not heard anything about a betrothal. Unless…

She reached into the Senator's mind, searching through her memories for some hint. She stopped as she saw Anakin appear, holding her hands with a gentle smile on his face. Ayumi listened as she heard the traditional marriage script of Naboo. Anakin leaned in closer as his lips met Padme's.

Ayumi knew that was against protocol. But then again, Anakin never followed the rules.

The ship came to a stop next to the Senator's quarters and she stepped out, moving to sit on the couch. Ayumi hid behind what she thought was a tall statue in the corner of the room as she sensed her master walk into the room. She sighed with relief as his force signature enveloped her, but she kept quiet as he scanned the room, his eyes passing over where she was hiding.

Padme's mind was full of worry.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness . . . you're alive." Padme stood to meet him.

"The Republic has fallen. Padme . . . The Jedi Order is no more"

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone." She sighed and sat down.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making." Master Kenobi began to pace a little. "I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"And do you know where he is now?"

Padme shuffled a little. "No."

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself . . . Padme." Ayumi could sense Master Kenobi's pain. "Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?"

"I have seen a security hologram of him…killing younglings."

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you ... I can't."

"Padme, I must find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan paused and stood looking at the ships moving in the distance. "He has become a very great threat."

Padme looked down at where her child was, moving her hands over her stomach as if to shield her baby from the horrors of the world.

"I can't . . ."

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padme couldn't bear to look at Obi-Wan.

"I'm so sorry."

He left the room, pulling his hood up, leaving Padme sobbing on the couch alone.

Chp.9

Ayumi sat still as she felt Padme leave the room to a ship waiting on a dock. Senator Organa went to meet her.

"Be careful," he said.

Padme nodded and walked into the ship as Obi-Wan slipped inside just as the doors closed and ship sped away.

Ayumi stood up a few minutes later and followed the Senator quietly to his ship. They departed the planet and headed for Polis Massa. She froze when she felt a blaster being pointed at her.

"Who are you," he demanded, his finger on the trigger.

"My name is Ayumi Nardor. I was an apprentice of Master Kenobi."

The senator lowered the blaster slowly.

"How did you get here?"

"I snuck into your pod at the senate meeting after I escaped from the temple. It seemed that you were the only people to disagree with Palpatine, so I boarded your ship."

"Come with me," he said.

Ayumi let his presence guide her as she followed him, avoiding some storage boxes with her stick.

"Good to see you, it is." Yoda said.

Ayumi nodded "Good to see you too, Master Yoda. Where's Master Kenobi and Padme?" Ayumi asked as she felt her way to a chair.

"They have made contact," the Senator said as he sat down on the chair next to her.

A droid wheeled into the room.

"There is an incoming ship," it said.

Ayumi could feel the presence of Master Kenobi grow closer and Ayumi got to her feet. She could sense Padme's pain over anything else as Master Kenobi carried her out of the ship.

"Good to see you alive, Ayumi," he said.

A few minutes later, a droid came out of the operation room in the Medical centre and talked to the group.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan said, surprised.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" the senator said incredulously.

"She's carrying twins."

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan stepped into the room and looked at Padme.

"Don't give up, Padme," he whispered.

She screamed in pain as the maternity droid brought out a baby boy. Obi-Wan brought the baby, wrapped in a soft towel, close to Padme's face.

"Luke," she breathed.

Padme sobbed as the second baby was brought out. The pain was consuming her, along with the knowledge that her Ani was gone.

"Leia," she whispered.

"Save your energy," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, there…is good in him," Padme said, "I know there is."

Her head dropped to her side as she let out her final breath. Her hand still clutched a necklace with a carved wooden pattern on it. Ayumi could feel Yoda's sorrow along with Senator Organa's. She bowed her head as the group walked back to a brightly lit room where a large table was. Master Kenobi had left the babies with the droids to be taken care of.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan said.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," the Senator said, a sad smile on his lips.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him," Yoda replied. "Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

After Yoda told Master Kenobi of his additional training on Tatooine, he turned to Ayumi.

"Survived, you have," he said. "The jedi order, gone, may be. But meet again, we shall, Master Nardor."

Ayumi raised her eyebrows.

"I am no master. I am only a knight," she said.

"A master, you are now. Many padawans and younglings you have tried to save today. Succeed, you have. We may be scattered, but return, we shall. Now you will train someone."

"Who?"

"When the time is right, Leia, you must train."


End file.
